


Severus Snape: I like his character, but I hate his character

by forbiddonfruit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti Snily, Awesome character shitty person, Bad Snape, Character Analysis, Character Study, Don't give give me shit about he wished it could have been that child that was murdered instead, Evil snape, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Harry Potter - Freeform, Headcanon, Jily for the win, Lily Flower, Mean Severus Snape, Neville - Freeform, Quoting other fanfiction authors, Severus Snape - Freeform, She chose her husband and lover based on who she liked best, She is not a trophy, Snape Bashing, Why is snape mean to neville, fanfiction.net author Brennus says in “The Thorny Rose” fanfic Chapter Ten, headcanons, it's actual canon bro, jily, snilly - Freeform, trophy wife, we can do that right?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddonfruit/pseuds/forbiddonfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is not a well-meaning guy with a shitty past or tough decisions. He is a shitty guy with a shitty past and shitty decisions. I love what J.K. Rowling has done with him. </p><p>“But Sevey-Wevey loved his Lily-Flower!” . Just because he loved Lily does not mean he loved all like her. </p><p>Quotes fanfiction.net author Brennus says in “The Thorny Rose” fanfic Chapter Ten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Snape: I like his character, but I hate his character

Severus Snape: I like his character, but I hate his character

Severus Snape is not a well-meaning guy with a shitty past or tough decisions. He is a shitty guy with a shitty past and shitty decisions. I love what J.K. Rowling has done with him. 

Case in point, Snape needs to act like he’s on Voldomort’s side, right? So he needs to ‘get into Dumbledore’s good books’. So he’s a teacher. Wouldn’t Voldemort be more convinced Snape is doing his job if he looked like he was actively trying to stay on Dumbledore’s side, like for instance not berate every student who isn’t a Slytherin, muggleborn or otherwise, perhaps not taunting people about dead parents, or acting like an over grown bully that he claims to hate so much.  
So some say he needs to do this to keep up his act for the death eaters, but as author Brennus says in “The Thorny Rose” fanfic Chapter Ten using Ginny Weasley’s voice, that would be detrimental to his act as it would be suspicious if Dumbledore, protector of the light and week were to allow his precious muggleborns and children of his soldiers to go on mentally/emotional/physically/neglectfully abused. Plus then Severus could bitch to his buddies about having to play nice with ‘mudblood scum’.

“But Sevey-Wevey loved his Lily-Flower!” Umm, yeah ok, that does not mean he isn’t a bigoted purist (*racist/Bloodist?). Severus was still cursing and laughing at muggleborns in fifth year and thought it to be a good bit of fun. Just because he loved Lily does not mean he loved all like her. My step uncle has a grand kid who is older than me who is half African American. He spoils her rotten, loves her to death. However he hates her mother for being African American and calls her some not nice words I sure as hell am not going to type here. Point to fact he hate just about everyone who isn’t White Christian, southern bred. He doesn’t like me really because I am not perfectly fitting that mold either but he even puts me ahead of her at the table and often tells her she can ‘go eat with the (Female dogs) where she so belongs’. The fact that he can treat his granddaughter and daughter in law in such vastly different was shows that just because he loves, hurts and whatnot, does not make him a good person.

Then there is this little fucked up part. Snape asked Voldemort to spare Lily and, Voldemort said sure you can have her for yourself right? So that says that Voldemort would essentially "give" Snape the woman. i don't know about any of you but if a man who i had once been friends with, but had fallen out with over basic human rights, had basically handed personally handed over the information to kill the husband i had chosen to love and the child i had given birth too, then expected me to love him after they were gone? um sorry? I wouldn't love you for it, "rescuing" me or whatever from an 'arrogant toerag', and i definitely wouldn't have positive feelings for you if you sent a psychopathic murderer who was hell bent on having my kids head on our tail.... do you get my point? That's not really love. Maybe it started out as love, but right there is dangerous obsession. The kind that reminds me creepily enough of my own past stalker.


End file.
